If there's such a thing
by 01011010
Summary: HI! There is a complete summary inside so R&R ONEGAI! this is a kagomeinuyasha and probably a sangomiroku
1. Chappy 1: The Break Up

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha, unfortunately.....  
  
"blah" is talking  
  
'blah' is thinking  
  
*blah* is like an emotion or something physically that's happening  
  
If ya want the full summary here:  
  
Kagome is a fourteen-year-old girl in the future that believes there is no such thing as everlasting, true love, after her first boyfriend leaves her.  
Heartbroken and mad, she decides to be the formal, ladylike person her mother wanted to be. Probably. Leaving her old stubborn, hardheaded self behind, she starts all over again.  
  
*~@^_^@~*  
  
Date: February 1st, 3049  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something." a frowning boy with brown eyes said to a smiling girl with long raven-black hair tied loosely with a soft scrunchie playing music. (A/N: XD, I dun kno wat kind of hair bands they would have in the future, so I made it one that plays music!)  
  
"Nani, Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's.about our relationship." Hojo said tiredly.  
  
Kagome perked up and wondered, why was he acting so sad? Nothing tragic had happened to him, right?  
  
"Nani? Tell me Hojo-kun" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I.think we should break up, Kagome. I don't think it's working out. I mean, well try to understand Kagome." Hojo said lightly leaving behind a paralyzed Kagome.  
  
"Demo! Hojo-kun, nande (A/N: Ima not sure if I spelled it right. Nande means why in Japanese.)?" Kagome asked tearfully.  
  
"I just don't think it will work out anymore Kagome." He said walking away.  
  
'Nande? Why now? Why after all this time? We were together since my 12th birthday.I can't believe this. My mom was right. All the boys just break your heart and leave you feeling cold.' Kagome thought as Hojo walked further and further away.  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
'Arg! I can't believe I actually agreed with my mom to go to a PRIVATE school!' Kagome thought furiously in her uniform she was instructed to wear for the school.  
  
'A BOARDING school, a stupid one too.' She thought.  
  
Her uniform was a white sailors top and a skirt that Kagome thought was at least okay. She nervously tugged on a strand of hair that had been tugged loose from her high ponytail with a pretty ribbon that had animated characters on it.  
  
She looked at her 'bag' that she had found in the attic of her room. Her mom said that when her grandmother's grandmother's grandmother's daughter was a kid she wore that to school.  
  
Apparently, this piece of cloth was supposed to carry her things. Back then books didn't walk and talk, how ridiculous was THAT? (A/N: XD! Hey, how was I supposed to know if books don't talk in the future!)  
  
While grumbling over this piece of cloth, she crashed into a hard 'wall'. Wait, walls didn't curse at you, at least if they hadn't taught to be! And they defiantly didn't have do-ears unless someone ridiculously stuck them on there. But soooo unlikely.  
  
"Oi you! Aren't you gonna say sorry or what, bitch!" an annoyed voice yelled into her face.  
  
'Bitch?!?!'  
  
*Slap!*  
  
"What, did you say?!?!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
The boy, it was a boy, touched the red part of his face.  
  
"I..ite.." he said shocked.  
  
Kagome looked at the boy and backed up a couple of steps in surprise. He had nice features (Actually he was hot!), and messy long, silver hair. What amazed her the most was the pair of dog ears lying innocently on his head.  
  
'Wow, such kawaii ears. I wanna touch them.' Kagome thought staring rudely.  
  
"You.you aren't one the fan girls are you?" he said uneasily.  
  
"Uh what? Fan girl. Sugoi! Is there a star here or something?!" Kagome asked excitedly. It didn't seem that bad now.  
  
*~@^_^@~*  
  
PLEASE review~! Arigato, and if you review I'll probably put your name on the next chapter! Thanks~!  
  
Oh and please, pretty please read my other story, Heart's Desire and review. I'll probably update sooner or later. Maybe later, baiz~! 


	2. Chappy 2: NOTE!

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha  
  
Note:  
  
Sorry to all the nice people out there who reviewed but probably I am probably not going to update for a long time....  
  
There were some problems with my computer and I lost everything I had prepared to write and I can only use my sister's computer now....  
  
As soon as I get back on MY computer I'll promise to update if I can.... I'm really busy with my summer school things but thank you all for reviewing!  
  
LiLsTuBbOrNgRl 


	3. Chappy 3: Memories

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha, unfortunately.....  
  
"blah" is talking  
  
'blah' is thinking  
  
blah is like an emotion or something physically that's happening whatever...

---------------------------

"Huh? What star?" He said sounding very intelligent.

"Shouldn't you know? You DO go to this school... Right?"

"Yeah... But what does THAT have to do with anything?"

"... Are you dumb? Slow? Unintelligent? Stupid? Idiotic?"

"I am not!" He said indignantly,

"I just have NO FREAKIN IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!"

"Then you are slow!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Then why don't you get me?!"

"... Because you make no sense!"

"I do too! All I asked was if there was a star here or not!"

"NO!"

"Thank you! Couldn't have said it sooner could ya..."

"Well you made no sense! And why the heck would you ask about stars anyways?"

"Duh. Fangirls?"

"So?"

"Famous people."

"So?"

"Never mind. I don't want to waste anymore time with you... I need to find my classes."

"Keh. Not like I wanted to talk to you either. After all YOU were the one that slapped me and bumped into me!"

"Good-bye. Nice meeting you." She chose to ignore the other comment.

She stuck out her hand formally but then decided against it and nodded good-bye instead.

'Don't want to even TOUCH him now... Such an arrogant JERK! But some how... he looks so familiar...'

He stuck his tongue out at her and watched her walk away.

He continued to glare at her until he heard some screaming not that far away and tried to escape as a hoard of hyper pretty girls surrounded and squealed in his sensitive ears and hugged him to death.

"HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!"

A boy standing near by casually watched his friend trampled by his usual fangirls and paid more attention to the girl that was near groping range.

(A/N: That's our Miroku all right!!! XDDDDD)

He snuck a look to the girl besides him, making sure she wasn't paying any attention to him. When he saw that she was glaring at him he sweat dropped and pretended he had NOTHING in mind.

He saw her glare harder and narrow her eyes and reach for her giant beloved boomerang.

He squeaked and held his hands besides him.

"Sango-chan! Why are you staring at me like that? I had no perverted dirty lecherous plans in mind! I PROMISE! I am totally innocent!"

He widened his eyes to look innocent.

Sango just narrowed her eyes even more, but took her hand away from her weapon.

"And just how am I supposed to trust you Houshi?"

"Sango-chan, do you have to be so cruel?"

Sango nodded.

"Well... Uh... Hey look! Inuyasha survived!"

Inuyasha had survived and gotten some of the fangirls away by snarling and growling at them, although most just exclaimed that he was like a cute puppy and cuddled him harder.

Dragging himself away from the fangirls he hid behind Miroku and let them attack his friend instead.

He tried to sneak away but Miroku grabbed him and pulled himself out but pushing Inuyasha back in.

"You traitor Miro-!!!" He was cut off as he was sent under the crowd again.

"Let's go or we'll miss first period... Can't afford ANOTHER detention..." Sango suggested.

"Good idea, Yasha can catch up later."

Sango agreed.

"MIROKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!!! OI MIROKU! SANGOOO!!!!!!!!!"

His friends ignored him and walked to their classes and Miroku shouted back at Inuyasha after a few minutes,

"See you in History Yash! Don't be late because Myouga-sensei isn't gonna be too happy if you're late... Again..."

"Well Miss Higurashi what made you chose our school?" A short old aging woman asked Kagome who was nervously fidgeting in front of her.

"Ummm my mother and father used to go this school and from my mother I heard it is a very good school."

"What about from your father?"

Words got choked up in her throat and tears came to her eyes as she remembered her past. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to clear her throat.

"My... my dad was killed in an accident when I was little..." Tears filled her eyes again as she remembered that day.

****Flashback

"_Daddy! Let's go on ONE more ride before we go see Mama in the hospital! Please? Pretty please with loads of sugar on top? Puh-lease???"_

"_Okay kawaii. But only one!" A young man in his early twenties ruffled mini-Kagome's hair and smiled._

"_Yay!!" She cheered and led him to her most favorite ride in the world, the Merry-Go-Round!! She loved those beautiful life-like horses and the up and down motion when the ride started. She didn't think it was one bit babyish and excitedly pulled on her dad's hands when they neared the ride._

"_Come on Daddy! Which one are you going to ride? I'm riding the beautiful white one with the golden mane and eyes!"_

_Her dad laughed and said,_

"_Well then I'll ride the black one with the red saddle and brown mane and eyes, right besides yours!"_

"_That one is pretty too but not as pretty as the one I want to ride, right?"_

"_Sure kawaii." He said and winked._

_Kagome beamed at him and raced to the white horse. A red streak went passed her and reached the horse before she did. The red streak was actually a demon boy with a blood-red haori (A/N: Is that right? And yes I know that in the manga Inuyasha's haori is actually pink but I like his anime one better!) with the cutest dog ears and silver hair._

_He stuck his tongue out at her and held fast to the horse that Kagome had wanted._

"_Hey! That's MY horse! I ALWAYS ride that one when I'm not riding the brown one or the golden one or the black one or the gray one or the spotted one or the chestnut one or the checkered one!" Kagome complained._

"_Well, I always ride this one too! So it's not YOUR horse and besides, I got it first!"_

"_Then GET OFF! I don't care! I wanna ride it!" She sniffled a bit and muttered,_

"_I wanna ride it..."_

"_I wanna ride it too so hah!" He stuck his tongue out at her again._

_She pouted and puffed out her cheeks._

_Kagome's dad put his hand and her shoulder and kneeled by her._

"_Kagome, I'm sure you could ride another one. The boy did get to it first before you did so he can ride it. Right?"_

_Kagome hesitated but she hated to get her daddy upset. After a long pause she sighed and agreed._

"_Right."_

"_Right Kagome, now we'll both go look for another ride and then we'll go visit Mommy and Souta, 'kay?"_

_Kagome took his hand and smiled,_

"'_Kay."_

_The boy looked saddened and his ears drooped._

_Kagome noticed and walked up to the boy._

"_Hi my name's Kagome. What's yours? Do you want to be friends? Daddy and Mommy always said it's nice to have lots and lots of friends."_

_The boy looked sadder._

"...... _I wish I had a Mommy too......"_

"_Awwwww, of course you have a Mommy. Everyone has a mommy. Right daddy?"_

_Her dad nodded._

"_My mommy's in the hospital right now with my brother Souta! He's not REALLY with her. Just inside her stomach." Kagome stuck out her own stomach and pointed to it._

"_My mommy's gone... She went up there when I was born... That's what my daddy told me." He pointed up to the sky._

"_Awww, it's okay! 'Cuz then your mommy's looking down from up there just to see you! And your daddy." She added after a thought._

_He smiled a little._

"_And my brother Sesshy-kun, right?" (A/N: XDDDDDDD!!!! Couldn't help but add that...)_

"_Of course!"_

_They smiled at each other and laughed._

"_My name's Inuyasha."_

"_Inuyasha... That's a really pretty name!"_

"_I don't want it to sound pretty! I'm gonna be a big strong man when I grow up! I can't be pretty..."_

"_Okay, then when you grow up it can sound cool but now it's pretty!"_

_Inuyasha pouted._

"_Fine."_

_Kagome giggled._

"_Friends?" She asked him._

_He spat on his hands and stuck it out._

"_Friends."_

_Kagome giggled and spat on her and shook his hand._

"_Inuyasha!" a voice called out and they both turned as a feminine boy with similar hair and the same golden eyes ran down to the Merry-Go-Round._

"_Inuyasha what are you doing here? Father said it's time to go! Come on!"_

_Inuyasha reluntly slid off the horse and grabbed the boy's outstretched hand._

"_Hai, Sesshy-kun."_

'_Sesshy-kun' frowned and scowled his brother._

"_Sesshoumaru, not Sesshy-kun. And let's go."_

"_Fine. Bye Kagome."_

_He waved his hand as the brothers ran off._

_Kagome furiously waved back._

_Her dad looked at his watch and groaned._

"_Oh no Kagome! We have to go to the hospital now! We are already 15 minutes late!"_

_He and Kagome ran through the park and to his car._

"_Buckled up and ready?" He asked._

"_Yup!"_

"_The let's go!"_

_He revved the machine and droved the car a little out to the streets and continued going when a car that was coming from the left of them rammed into the car..._

Flashback end

It had been a hit and run and they had never found out who had crashed into their car. Miraculously Kagome only fainted and had a couple of minor scratches, but on the other hand Kagome's father and a large cut on his head and had died because he had lost too much blood when doctors had tried to save him.

Kagome and her mother and cried endless and mourned for over a year. When her grandpa had come over to live with them, only his pleas helped them realize that it was no good to mourn when Kagome's father wouldn't have wanted them to. After that they went on with their lives trying to make everything back to normal.

The old women sighed sympathetically for her and handed her a tissue.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one. My older sister died when I was a young girl."

Kagome blew her nose into the tissue and wiped her tears away.

"Anyways, I also heard from my friends that your school is very strict but patient and so I decided to come here."

"Yes Miss Higurashi that IS true, and we DO only accept only the best students. Your grades in Math and Science are **very** good but your English and History ones are not that great. Physical Education is not important here unless you are willing to boost your grade with sport clubs. You are so so. Not a genius but not an idiot as well. I realize that I have been a little too strict and there are about only a couple thousand students in our school. It IS very big and a couple thousand does not seem like much. If you are very willing and determined we will accept you. If you lag behind and skip classes we will have to throw you out. Do you understand Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded and thought,

'I DID think it was strange that only a couple of students filling the halls. This place is like a gigantic mansion!'

"Yes Kaede-sensei I would understand if you do not accept me..."

'I don't care that much... Only that I would probably scream my head off if I get in...'

"Well Miss Higurashi if you just fill these forms out, you can start tomorrow. Here you get to bunk with one of our nicest students, Sango Takedae and Ayame Takeshi, also very nice. (A/N: I couldn't think of better last names!!!!) Sango is one of our most intelligent. Only if she'd stop hanging out with those outcasts Inuyasha and Miroku she would be our favorite. Well I guess no one can be perfect. "

Kagome was too deep in la la land to hear anything.

She finally snapped back to the real world when Kaede coughed and smiled.

"Errr so I just sign stuff and I'm done?"

"Yes. Now here are your keys. I shall be calling Myouga-sensei to excuse Takedae for the day. You shall have all the same classes with her except for English. Now excuse me."

Kagome went into la la land again.

'I GOT IN!!!'

Inuyasha dragged himself into his history class glaring daggers at Miroku who sat next to him. Miroku blinked innocently and pointedly looked at their teacher who looked like he was going to kill Inuyasha.

"Mr. Inuyasha Yamati (A/N: Also couldn't think of a better last name. Any suggestions?) this is the FIFTH time you have been late this semester!"

"But the girls!"

"Not ANOTHER of your ridiculous excuses! No Mr. Yamati you are going to pay a visit to Kae-"

He was cut off as an announcement came over the speakerphone.

"Myouga-sensei. Myouga-sensei please send Sango Takedae to the principals office immediately. Myouga-sensei please send Sango Takedae to the principals office immediately."

Sango's eyes widened.

"Good. Since Miss Takedae is going, Mr. Yamati you can join."

The three-foot tall balding man quickly wrote a messy pass and gave it to Sango.

"Off you go now!" he said giving them both a little push to the door.

"And don't come back until you have a note from Kaede-sensei!"

Inuyasha shrugged but Sango glared at her teacher. When they were got of hearing range Inuyasha starting yelling something about Myouga-jiji being stupid and tiny and ugly and creepy.

Sango suddenly turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"What ever I am in trouble for it's your fault. Got it? ALL YOUR FAULT."

She angrily turned back.

"All your fault."

They were at Kaede's office. Although they school was big they had found shortcuts to certain places.

Sango took a deep breath in and stepped into the office. As soon as she was in the door she started babbling.

"I swear I did NOTHING. Inuyasha probably did it. Or Miroku. Or somebody. Maybe Hojo did! You know the dumb little always mister-I'm-on-top-of-the-world. You could just TELL that he is soo not innocent. How could anybody be so stupid and happy? Unless... Maybe he took drugs! Whatever it is, Inuyasha did it! I swear! He MADE me... Probably."

Kaede-sensei looked at her very patiently until Sango stopped to take a deep breath.

"No Miss Takedae you are not here because you are in trouble, we have a new student with us that will be sharing a room with you and Miss Takeshi. Please make her feel welcome. Here Miss Higurashi please stick out your palm."

Kagome slowly outstretched her hand.

Kaede-sensei took out a laser looking machine and zapped Kagome's right hand.

"Although many respect our school to be very old fashioned I loved laser keys! And you cannot loose them either seeing that they are 'part' or you. Now go on, oh and on your way out please inform Mr. Yamati that if he should be late one more time he really would have detention... With 50 of his fangirls..."

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Come one! I have lots too show you. Especially if it means that could get out from class. What was your name again?"

"Kagome. And I just wanted to know, who's 'Mr. Yamati'?"

Sango giggled.

"Oh him, he's Inuyasha one of my best friends!"

'Inu......yasha???'

---------------------------------

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!!!

Read and review please! Oh and just to know I spent half the day on this so I will not post the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews! PLEASE!!!!


End file.
